


Globgoglabgolab X Reader Lemon

by OctobersRain



Category: Globgogabgolab, Strawinsky and the Mysterious House (2012)
Genre: If you read this im sorry, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22864885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OctobersRain/pseuds/OctobersRain
Summary: Originally created on June 28th, 2018, this collaborative work was archived and only circulated in private circles to inspire awe and fear. It has now being made available to the public, completely unedited and uncensored.Please enjoy.
Relationships: Globgoglabgolab/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Globgoglabgolab X Reader Lemon

Globgoglabgolab x reader fanfic!! If you dont like then dont read!! Yaoi lemon!!!!

  
  


I stuck my tongue into my globby’s doughy, yummy, paradise of a mouth, moaning as loud as I could manage, just to let him know how much I enjoyed this. His hands crept down from my shoulders, trailed down my back to tease at the hem of my pants, before even  _ he  _ would eventually give into temptation and thrust them below the waistband to grab at my ass with his sticky, doughy fingers. Each touch left a residue in the shape of his fingerprints, an oily sheen to mark his territory, growing ever larger as he continued to let his little breadsticks roam down my backside.

“Do you like this, y/n?” His breathy, low, sexy voice demanded an answer, but I didn’t know if I had it in me to reply with the conviction he truly deserved in return.

“Y-yes Glob… But…” I stuttered - this was so sinful, so embarrassing, but I simply  _ had _ to vocalize exactly what I wanted this yeasty hunk to do to me! “... I… I want more!! I w-want your dough inside me! Inside my ass!” I mewled at him, so absolutely desperate for him to continue, pushing my shame aside to boldly go where no man had gone before.

A low, sexy chuckle passed through his plump lips as his eyes met mine, and at last the doughy digits crawling along my ass grew bolder. He pressed one finger into my asshole - carefully, cautiously, letting the oils of his dough lubricate the pathway. As this little roll of his made contact with my insides, the heat of my ass took its toll and the yeast within his flesh bloomed to life. Each digit expanded with the heat, and much like the heart of a grinch, grew three sizes larger than they started. He stretched and pumped his fingers in me faster and faster, the oily dough sliding through me with ease even as its growth continued.

“Glob! Oh, Glob! Pwease!” I moaned - oh, how I moaned! “More! I want to cum!” ‘Loud’ couldn’t even begin to describe the decibel levels my cries reached. 

“Oh, but of course,” he trilled, and with a low, breathy purr, whispered “Anything for my twink” into my ear in his trademark low & sexy baritone voice.

He removed his fingers from my asshole and savagely ripped off my pants and shirt, then carefully, craftily transformed a glob of his dough into a giant, doughy dick. It glistened in the light, dripping with butter and smelling like freshly baked biscuits, hot and yeasty and right out of the oven - just like grandma used to make. I could barely contain myself and began suckling on this massive baguette, trying in vain to fit all of the biscuity flesh into my mouth, nearly choking on the streams of hot, greasy butter that trickled down my throat.

As i sucked his dick,it began baking in my insides and getting bigger and bigger, butter dripping down my chin and onto the bed. He began moaning louder and louder and soon his dick was too large to fit into my mouth, risen to life from the throes of our hot, steamy passion. 

I mounted his enlarged cock and began riding it, the size of it burning so good a mix of drool and butter fell from my chin and onto my chest as i furiously rode, Globs sexy moans making me go even faster.

Soon he came hard inside my ass, shooting butter into my asshole and filling me all the way up with his love. It made me cum all over the bed, moaning his name as loud as I could.

The sex was better than anything i could have imagined, and i was breathless and hopelessly in love with this glob of dough. Panting from the exertion, I looked over to him only to see that he was mostly baked.

“My love...oh what have I done to you?” I began to sob, not caring that I had gotten my own cum all over my knee trying to embrace him.

“Its okay darling...this is what happens to all globgogabgolabs...we find the one we love the most, and then have sex so hot that it bakes us into the bread we were always supposed to be…”

His words did little to comfort me, and I kept crying onto his now warm crust of a body.

“What will I do without you...the only person I could ever love?” I sobbed.

“You wont be alone...with how much I came inside you, you’ll be pregnant with our children. You need to be strong and raise them for the both of us…”

Pregnant? With his children? I placed a hand onto my abdomen as if the child had already begun developing. I was blessed with something that could only be born from the love between us.

“I will do it...I’ll raise our children with love and care...but I will miss you my love…” I touched his face so gently, knowing this moment would be his last.

“I know. I love you.” he whispered in his sexy, sexy voice.

I snapped his neck to end his pain and began to sob, knowing that my love for this beautiful, sexy, forever lovable pile of bread would be the pursest moment of my life.

EPILOGUE: TIME SKIP

The world had ended. All that was left was me and the children. We are running out of food. We are running out of water. All I can think about is how things would probably be different if he was here. If he had been there to protect us. If he had been there to stop the president, the senate, the UN…

It’s too late to dwell on things now. I climb over a pile of cars, searching for the one I had left the children in. Quintuplets. Only about 10 years old now. Had it really been that long?

The sweltering heat made it hard to climb, my hands sweaty and slipping on the surfaces of cars. It had looked like rain earlier in the morning, I contemplate on what games me and the children will play once we get back to the shelter.

I find the car. I open the door. And I smell bread.

END CREDITS MUSIC:

[Intro] I'm the Globglogabgalab I love books And this basement is a true treasure trove

[Chorus] I am the Glob-glo-gab-galab The shwabble-dabble-wabble-gabble flibba blabba blab I'm full of shwibbly glib-a-kind I am the yeast of thoughts and minds Shwabble dabble glibble glabble schribble shwap glab Dibble dabble shribble shrabble glibbi-glap shwap Shwabble dabble glibble glabble shwibble shwap-dap Dibble dabble shribble shrabble glibbi-shwap glab

[Bridge] Oooh, ha ha ha, mmm, splendid Simply delicious Ooooohm, ha haa ha ha

[Chorus] I am the Glob-glo-gab-galab The shwabble-dabble-wabble-gabble flibba blabba blab I'm full of shwibbly glib-a-kind I am the yeast of thoughts and minds Shwabble dabble glibble glabble schribble shwap glab Dibble dabble shribble shrabble glibbi-glap shwap Shwabble dabble glibble glabble shwibble shwap-dap Dibble dabble shribble shrabble glibbi-shwap glab.


End file.
